U.S. Pat. No. 902,511 to Voska et al discloses an ashtray stand having spherical balls which clip-on the lower rim of an ashtray. The clip-on balls are attached at the top of the stand (particularly at the top of the stand legs) and the ashtray is elevated above floor level. U.S. Pat. No. 980,852 to Van Court discloses resilient fingers that clip-on the lower rim of the ashtray or can or cup. U.S. Pat. No. 551,547 to Howard discloses clip-on fingers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,381 to Buist discloses a semicircular lip that clips onto the bottom rim of a cup.